<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer hearts by angelstreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183063">summer hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstreak/pseuds/angelstreak'>angelstreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short, self-indulgent stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BeomKai, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Random - Freeform, ambiguous - Freeform, beomie is a good hyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstreak/pseuds/angelstreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a walk in the park and some ice cream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short, self-indulgent stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*unedited<br/>*purely self-indulgent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ice cream. My treat. Let’s go” Beomgyu tosses the heavy coat at the younger’s lap, Kai looks up at him, eyes blown wide and mouth slightly agape. He can see the protest die down in Kai’s throat when he tightens his lips to a frown. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” He adds, burying his hand into the pockets of his own coat to check for his wallet and phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you don’t need to--”</p><p> </p><p>“Need to what? I want to buy ice cream, and I’m asking you to come with me.” he doesn’t turn around, gloved hand already on the doorknob. Huening Kai is a stubborn kid, if Beomgyu wants to have things go his way, he’ll have to be tougher. He hears the shuffling of clothes behind him, followed by the soft pads of socked feet on cemented floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mint Choco?” a corner of his lips tugs upward. At least some things haven’t changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Snow blankets every inch of surface, some spaces pure white--perfect for snow angels, others brownish and gray-- long trodden by dirty boots and wheels. Cherry mixed with the intrusive taste of mint, settles on top of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The world’s cold and his body is cold but for the first time in what seemed to be forever, his heart is a little warmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, get back here!” the cool wind bites at his cheeks as he pumps his legs forward, chasing the vermin who dared to shove a spoon of <em>toothpaste </em>into his mouth. He curses his shorter legs, but then decides that maybe it’s Kai’s abnormally long legs that he should feel angry about.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s high-pitched laughter echoes, carefree and happy. It’s been awhile since he’s heard that laugh. Been awhile since he’s seen him so <em>alive.</em> Beomgyu wants to make it last longer. So he falls back a couple of steps whenever he gets too close, and yells his lungs out-- slinging empty threats right after another.</p><p> </p><p>Kai comes to a halt, falling on the crispy snow in exhaustion. Beomgyu follows, only more gracefully, and choosing to sit instead of lie down-- the cold’s still one of his biggest nemesis. The ground is orange, so is the water in the river. The sunset casts a similar effect on Kai, painting life onto the canvas of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>The beanie falls from Kai’s head, freeing his mop of a hair. It’s gotten longer, falling over his eye in fluffy, black waves. One of Kai’s hands, which Beomgyu always thought elegant, comes up to stifle the giggles bubbling out of his mouth. His lips. They’re pink, a little puffed from being chewed on and--</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu reaches over to rub at the egg tart crumb at the very edge, unaware of his own actions. He wipes his hand clean on his coat, and when he looks back-- Kai is looking at him, there’s something unreadable written in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he raises an eyebrow, self-conscious, cheeks starting to grow hotter.</p><p> </p><p>Kai opens and closes his mouth, but then settles for a shake of his head “Nothing.” Beomgyu ignores the wave of disappointment wash over him. <em>Progress. </em>It’s the most important thing. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offers, getting up and holding out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kai takes it, but doesn’t stand up. Instead, he pulls Beomgyu down-- eliciting a surprised yelp. Beomgyu is frozen when Kai embraces him, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you, hyung.” Every drop of winter in him is replaced by warmth, summer. Beomgyu melts into the hug, reciprocating it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>